I want to hold your hand
by jennygoesrawr
Summary: What seemed to be a forever walk was a 30 minute to the cemetery where his husband lay... They had been together for 65 years.


It was a cold, bitter autumn afternoon. The sky was grey and brown leaves slowly floated to the ground. Blaine walked down the long, hard black path that had past the gates of the cemetery. In his one hand, were a bunch of red and yellow flowers. He gripped them tight kept a brave face through the whole of the 4 minute walk towards the gravestone although inside he just wanted to fall to his knees and cry even though he would brake his knee or back in doing so.

As he was getting closer and closer to the gravestone, his old eyes filled with tears and he stopped. It had only been a week since the funeral but the mental pain he felt became too much. He stopped and held his breathas he tried to hold back the tears. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind screamed through the air and the sun came from the clouds. The whole cemetery was lightened up by the warm sun and the air had become cooler.

Blaine closed his eyes and thought of all the amazing times he had with his husband. The first time they met by the staircase, the cups of coffees they had shared, the first dance at prom and even the first time they argued. He remembered the time they had broken up because Blaine had cheated and that nothing ever happened like that again after Kurt had taken him back, he remembered the wedding and Kurt wore the white suit and he wore the black, and the words Kurt's father said as he was giving his son away;

_''Blaine has made my son the happiest man alive, he was so lost when his mother left but now, the hole has been filled and I'm so glad he chose Blaine to marry. I know it hasn't been easy but I know deep down in my heart, that Blaine will always take care of him and that's more than a Father in Law would want.''_

He remembered when Burt died and Kurt wouldn't stop crying for 3 days straight and he had to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay and that Kurt did the same for him when his mother and father died. Blaine remembered when they adopted their daughter and her first word, the time when she first walked and when she graduated from high school...also, the fact that she is now living the broadway dream.

He remembered the long walks they took together as a family and the first christmas they spent living together. Kurt had bought him socks with blue bow tie patterns over them and Blaine bought him bath stuff and a 'Wicked' tie that he wore to work every so often. He remembered all the good things until he remembered that they were gone and they wont come back.

He remembered the day Kurt died, he was rushed into hospital because his heart had given in although he was the healthiest man in the whole of New York, He remembers sitting next to his bed with their daughter Courage Devon Elizabeth Anderson holding his hand tight. He squeezed tight because he knew that this was it. He remembered Kurt making him smile on his death bed just by saying _''At least we got to grow old together and I got to see the real Borat inside of you.''_ He wiped his tears and kissed his cold lips as he was seeing him for the last time in his open coffin. He remembered seeing Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Puck...he seen everyone at the funeral. He remembered all the good and bad times but most of all he remembered that he had to stay strong for his husband that he promised his father that he would ALWAYS look after him no matter what, inside Kurt wasn't dead, he was just gone abroad and one day they will meet again and fall in love all over again in the gates of heaven.

He walked towards the gravestone and replaced the old flowers with the new. He tidied the bow tie that his grandson made that was handing next to the flowers. Blaine wiped the tears that were still dripping from his face and he scratched the beard that he had grown through the years even though he knew Kurt didn't like it so much. ''You had to bury Pavrotti and I had to bury you...'' he whispered to the stone before standing up and kissing the gravestone. He placed his hand on the stone and promised he'd visit everyday and that Courage would visit at times too. He then turned to leave and he felt a cold touch on his hand, not knowing that it was Kurt's ghost holding his hand tight like his father once held his at his mothers funeral.


End file.
